


the consequence at hand

by ohmyloki



Series: heaven help me for the way I am [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous Crafts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: Foggy really was joking when he mentioned cross-stitching.





	the consequence at hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhysiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/gifts).



> A fluffy little coda to 'what would an angel say.' Honestly, this is [rhysiana's](https://rhysiana.tumblr.com/) fault for bringing up sarcastic cross-stitching in the comments.

Foggy really was joking when he mentioned cross-stitching the Star Trek quote for Matt, but a few visits to the yarn store and a bright neon pink sign announcing a cross-stitching class later, the staff know him by name too.

“Oh god, we’ve become that couple,” Foggy laments one day.

“What couple?” Matt asks as they step out to hail a cab back to Hell’s Kitchen.

“The couple that everyone knows by name at the _craft store_ ,” he says.

Matt’s grin lights up his face. It still manages to make Foggy’s heart do acrobatics in his chest. “Hey, if anyone’s complaining it should be me,” Matt says.

“Why?”

“ _I’ve_ been coming here for nearly a year, but you stick your nose in a handful of times and they already like you better.”

A cab rolls to a stop in front of them.

“Pfft,” Foggy replies. He’s seen the adoring looks Matt gets. “There’s no way that’s true.”

Matt opens the door and gestures Foggy in. Before he can duck inside, Matt stops him with a tug on his arm, the door still between them.

“We’ll see. Not that I mind, really. You are extremely… _likeable_ ,” Matt says and then leans in to kiss the hell out of Foggy. They part when the driver clears her throat.

Now, they sit together on Matt’s couch in their pajamas as they work late into the night. It’s a little chilly, and Foggy stole a pair of Matt’s thick, warm socks to wear (since _someone_ refuses to turn the heat on until absolutely necessary).

There’s a speaker across the room softly playing from one of their shared playlists. The music just hits the edges of Foggy’s senses. It’s loud enough that he can make out the song if he concentrates but otherwise it just fades into the background.

Matt is on one end of the couch. He’s pure silence with his yarn between them and his _super-focused_ face is out in full-force. It’s adorable. His lips stick out, halfway between pursed and pouty. Foggy has ruined a few of Matt’s projects by the sudden desire to kiss that look right off his face.

Foggy isn’t quite so silent on his end of the couch. He tries, but he has a tendency to swear under his breath every time he fucks up—and he fucks up a lot. There have been a lot of false starts. He’s had to start from scratch more times than he cares to count, but now… now he’s just about finished with his first project.

He’s been working on it for a few months, just whenever he can grab the time. His cross-stitching supplies are tucked away with the knitting supplies in Matt’s apartment, so he only gets a chance to work on it when he’s with Matt and not… otherwise preoccupied. Which is surprisingly rare considering he seems to be at Matt’s place six or seven nights a week.

Either way, Foggy has been working on it for long enough that Matt keeps asking him about it. Foggy refuses to hand over any information until he’s done, though. He even extracted a promise from Matt to not touch it on pain of death. Given Matt’s curiosity whenever Foggy pulls it out of his bag, he has no reason to believe Matt’s broken his word. Not that Foggy thinks he would anyway.

It’s finally time, though. Just a couple more stitches and... he’s done. He smiles down at the fabric in his hand, proud of his work.

Matt must sense his happiness because the steady clack of his needles stops. He turns his head slightly in Foggy’s direction.

“Guess what,” Foggy says, still smiling.

“What?”

“It’s done.”

“No,” Matt gasps. “Really? Finally?”

“I don’t like your tone, Murdock.”

“You’re telling me the masterpiece—the _Foggy Nelson_ masterpiece—is finally complete? After months of hard work?”

“Well,” Foggy says, moving like he’s going to put the fabric back in his bag. “If you’re going to act like that, you don’t get to know what it is.”

Matt starts laughing and lunges across the couch. “No, no,” he says, grabbing at Foggy’s arm. “Please show me. I wanna know.”

“Alright, you don’t have to beg,” Foggy says, giving up the ruse immediately. He holds out the fabric. “Run your feelers over this.”

Matt grins as he takes it from Foggy’s hand and flattens it out over his palm. He runs his fingertips over the entire piece to feel for the start of the design. He settles on the first word and starts to read out loud.

“U… R…” Matt trails off, his fingers still moving. “Foggy,” he says tiredly.

“Yes.”

“Am I reading this wrong or did you really cross-stitch ‘you are a nerd’?”

“Your fingers are not wrong,” Foggy says proudly.

“You—you didn’t even spell out ‘you’ and ‘are’. You just used letters.” There’s a hint of horror in Matt’s voice. “It took you three months to do this?”

“Sometimes,” Foggy says and then pauses, letting the silence settle into something dramatic. “Sometimes the truth takes time.”

Matt’s jaw actually drops. Not much, just enough for his mouth to open slightly. Then he presses his lips back together into a thin line. His mouth turns into an aggravated purse as he shakes his head in disbelief.

Foggy keeps grinning.

Matt likes to think he’s good at hiding his emotions but Foggy knows better. In no time at all, the smile he was trying to hide breaks free against his will.

“I hate you,” Matt says, laughing. He throws the cross-stitch at Foggy.

“Hey, hey, careful with the masterpiece!” Foggy says, grabbing it from his chest and laying it gently on the table.

Matt sweeps his yarn to the floor, pushes Foggy back and crawls into his lap.

“I’ll show you a masterpiece,” Matt mumbles into Foggy’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Foggy hums into the kiss. He squeezes Matt’s ass with both hands. “Yes, please do.”

* * *

Eventually, Foggy gets around to framing it. He hangs it on the fridge, since he’s still saving space above Matt’s side of the bed for Picard.

There’s this look Matt gets on his face, when he’s amused against his will. It’s a look Foggy loves to pieces. It’s the look that appears when Matt goes to get a beer and notices the cross-stitch on the door. He scoffs loud enough for Foggy to hear, but drops a kiss on the top of Foggy’s head when he walks by after.

(Foggy pretends not to notice when he sees Matt running his fingers over it and smiling to himself the next day.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously, time to work on one of the three other long fics I have started now D:
> 
> (ps come visit me on tumblr: [bootycap](https://bootycap.tumblr.com))


End file.
